


Fireworks

by willtheworldrememberyou



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i dont know what to tag this as but its short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtheworldrememberyou/pseuds/willtheworldrememberyou
Summary: Jared and Evan watch the fireworks for the Fourth of July.





	Fireworks

Jared invited Evan to come with him to see the fireworks in the Fourth of July, at some beach festival thing. 

Evan gladly accepted, and while the loud noises made him kind of anxious, he loved seeing fireworks. It was a forty minute drive down to the beach, and Jared packed a picnic blanket, snacks, a camera, and extra hoodies. 

Jared parked his car in the parking lot and Evan helped him carry all their stuff down to the beach. Jared spread out the picnic blanket and the two boys took off their shoes and sat down.

Jared checked his watch. “I think it’s about ten minutes until they start.” He opened a bag of trail mix and offered some to Evan. “Snacks?”

The two sat and talked for the minutes counting down until the fireworks, taking in the cool breeze and sound of the ocean waves lapping at the sand. 

There were more stars in the sky than Evan was used to seeing, and everything looked so clean and perfect right after the sun set.

Finally, the first firework exploded into multicolor light. A combination of red, blue, and gold sparkles trailed down after the loud ‘boom’. 

Evan leaned back on the blanket, supporting his weight on his elbows. His eyes didn’t leave the sky full of bursts of color for several minutes.

Jared tried focusing on the fireworks, but his eyes wandered to the boy sitting right next to him. 

A series of small explosions of golden sparkles covered the sky, and the crowd around them ‘oo’d and ‘aa’d. Evan’s face was illuminated by the fireworks in such a gorgeous way, his eyes shining.

“They’re beautiful,” Evan nearly whispered, to no one in particular. 

Before he could think better, Jared replied, “You’re more beautiful.”

Evan looked at Jared, ripped out of his dazed state. “Are you...are you joking?”

His face contorted in confusion, his brow furrowing. 

Jared blinked at the accusation. “What? Oh, no, no, no, Evan, I’m not—I wouldn’t—“

“You’re making fun of me, I know you are,” Evan said quietly. “I know I’m not beautiful. You don’t have to rub it in.”

Jared sat up properly and shook his head. “Oh my God, Evan, listen to me. I’m not joking, or making fun of you, and I’m...really sorry that I’d ever make you think that. I, um, I just think you’re really beautiful, and-and I kind of stopped thinking because you just looked so gorgeous under the fireworks, and, um, yeah...”

Evan licked his lips, and no, Jared was not looking at Evan’s lips. Jared turned his eyes to the ground in front of him.

“I’m sorry if you think I’m weird, or something, but I’ve, uh, I’ve liked you for a while, a long time, actually, and I wasn’t really planning on telling you now but—“

“Jared, it’s okay,” Evan said softly, placing his hand on top of Jared’s. 

Jared’s brain short-circuited at the contact, and he finally looked up at Evan’s eyes.

There was a moment of silence, not necessarily uncomfortable, but neither boy moved from their position. The fireworks still crackled to life in the night sky behind them, but Jared could hardly hear them anymore.

Evan bit his lip. “Can I...can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

Evan didn’t respond. His eyes flitted down to Jared’s lips for just a moment before he placed a hand on the back of Jared’s neck. He pulled Jared towards him and their lips crushed together. The kiss was messy, unorganized, and inexperienced, but still so soft and perfect. 

The two pulled away for a moment to catch their breaths, their noses bumping together awkwardly. Jared couldn’t help the grin spreading across his features, and Evan soon smiled back at him. 

Evan broke the comfortable silence. “Your eyes are really pretty, Jared.”

“Prettier than the fireworks?” Jared asked, laughing.

Evan nodded dazedly, not removing his eyes from Jared’s face. “Much prettier.”

Jared kissed him again under the fireworks bursting into color and the shining stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! :D kudos and comments make my day you guys are incredible  
> if you want to talk to me (or just scream to me abt kleinsen) im on tumblr @will-the-world-remember-you


End file.
